


Mother and Daughter Bonding Time

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shireen and Selyse, they actually are foxes and not people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother and Daughter Bonding Time

Her ears twitched, she could hear it quite well, the sound of little paws at the dry leaves, the sound of little claws scrapping on stone. Her little cub was practically bouncing or her hind legs.

Shireen wanted her to go play with her, to run around the tall trees, to hunt all the small game with her. And as her little fluffy tail wagged in the air, Selyse couldn’t refuse her nothing.

Soon enough, mother and daughter were like trails of fire in the open forest, running around, chasing rabbits and snapping playfully at each other.


End file.
